The Change
by andriaallen
Summary: Fic written for Dragonrider2203's challenge for Helen/Will. Post Sanctuary For None part 2.


**This is for the Helliam challenge by Dragonrider2203. Set after Sanctuary for None part 2. Read at your own risk. Fluff and minor angst ahead, you've been warned.**

She looked at the blue liquid in the vial and frowned. Two months she had been contemplating telling him about it, giving him the option to be injected with it. Helen sighed heavily. She wanted to be with Will, whatever he decided would be respected, but she just couldn't muster the strength to ask him if he wanted to change.

He knew that she was debating something internally. The tension across her shoulders and neck said as much. Will watched his lover as she twirled the vial and sighed heavily. He had been thinking of asking her if she would inject him with it, just to see what would happen. He expected she would fly off the handle and yell at him and withhold sex for an undetermined period of time. He smiled to himself before clearing his throat and entering the lab fully.

"Helen, why are you twirling the vial with the nasty virus in it?" Will said as Helen jumped and turned around with wide eyes. She shoved the hand holding the liquid virus behind her back.

"I was thinking." She admitted, looking down at her feet. Will nodded and made his way over to her before pulling her into a hug.

"Thinking about what darling?" He prodded, pulling the vial from her hand and setting carefully down on the table. Helen sighed again and decided she may as well be straight with him on it. She wanted him to be with her forever, even if she was being selfish.

"I was contemplating on whether or not to ask you if you wanted to take this." She sighed holding up the container with the virus in it and pointing to a syringe on her desk. Will smiled and laughed.

"I was going to ask you if you would inject me, I want to be with you forever, even if longevity isn't my gift, I still want to take it. I wasn't sure that you would let me." He said, watching her eyes light up. She looked nervous but happy about it; he actually wanted to try to be there with her forever. She nodded.

"I have a diluted serum that we can try, I don't know what effect it will have and I'll have to do it in quarantine. I'll be in there with you the whole time." Helen looked at him with a hint of apprehension, she didn't know what would happen to him, or her for that matter. The virus had shown signs of affecting nearby persons; she had only ever handled it in an air locked room that only she went into. Will nodded and leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Whenever you want to do it, I'll be ready." He looked into her eyes and cupped her face in his hands. "No matter what happens, I love you Helen." Helen's eyes had widened and he could see the beginning of tears in her eyes.

Helen didn't know what to think, they knew they loved each other. He wanted this, and she had offered it. Now that it had come out in the open there were so many more concerns. What if he went blind or it killed him outright; she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. "Does tomorrow work for you?" she asked tentatively. Will nodded, he was a little nervous but the longer that they put it off the more nervous he would get. "Alright then, shall we retire to bed?" she smiled, suddenly playful.

"Uh huh, we should retire for the evening." He agreed smirking. Helen smirked back and put the vial away before bolting through the doors, with Will right behind her.

They ran through the halls, Helen giggling madly before she opened the door to their rooms and jumped on the bed. Will wasn't far behind and pinned her before tickling her relentlessly. She kept giggling and squirming trying to get away from him. When Will let up she was gasping for breath, he loved it when she could just let go and have fun.

"Right, now I have to use the loo, I'll be back." she smiled before kissing his cheek and disappearing into the en suite. Will got up and turned the covers down; they were both already in their night clothes. Tomorrow he would be changing; he hoped that it would be a good thing. He had just settled under the covers when she came out and curled up under the covers with him.

They snuggled and Will began thinking about everything. He had never asked her if she could still have children, or if she wanted any. He realized that in the six months that they had been together, they had never asked each other what the other wanted. He spoke up deciding that it was time. "Helen?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" she replied in a normal tone.

"What do you see for us in the future?" Helen shifted and rolled over to face him. She looked thoughtful before she smiled.

"I want us to have a family, to be happy." She started. "I want us to be together for as long as possible, I want to see you as a father one day." Helen replied honestly, looking Will in the eye. Will smiled before kissing her. "What do you want Will?" Her eyes made sure that he couldn't look away.

"I want us to be the best parents ever, I didn't know that you could still have kids, never thought of them honestly." Helen gave him a small smile as he paused. "But I want to be what you want, no matter what happens tomorrow or at any time." He said firmly, kissing her forehead and tucking her into his chest.

"Do you honestly want children?" She asked. He nodded excitedly. "I'll stop my birth control if it's really what you want, because I want it too. A child to love and teach." Helen tucked her head into the crook of his neck and kissed lightly.

"I want a child, or children with you. They'd be cute with your dark hair and the blue eyes." He mused. Helen snorted and shook her head.

"Will, they would be blonde, you know I'm not a natural brunette." She giggled. Will pulled back and smiled.

"Is Helen Victoria Magnus a true blonde?" He prodded. Helen nodded and tucked her head back into his neck.

"I can't believe that you never noticed before." Helen laughed before yawning. Will thought back and shook his head.

"Helen, you are always bare, completely. I couldn't tell if you were blonde, brunette, or purple." He stated. Helen thought about it and it was true. She smiled and slapped his arm.

"Purple isn't a natural color, no matter how good it looks on me Will, and that is true." She smiled before closing her eyes. She really was tired and the way Will was yawning suggested he was as well. They had talked about what was important. She snuggled deeper into his arms and settled to go to sleep. Will always held her at night. He listened for her breathing to even out before he allowed sleep to come. Rest would be needed for tomorrow.

It was ten before they managed to get to the lab and the quarantine unit; they had woken up and had a few issues leaving the shared shower that morning. Helen looked as nervous as Will felt. He was in a gown on the edge of the bed waiting for Helen to inject him. She had brought a tablet and a few books to bide the time in case the effect wasn't immediate.

"Helen, everything will be okay; I'll pull through, or you bring out the undeading device." He said as she walked over with the syringe. She gave him a small smile and a kiss before prepping his arm. He looked directly at her as she pressed the needle into his skin.

She slowly pushed the plunger down until it was all gone. She put the syringe on the tray and held his hand. Suddenly his grip tightened on her hand and she watched as his face contorted in pain. She gripped back. "Will, can you hear me." He nodded once.

"B- burns." was all he said before she felt him slump onto his side. She checked his vitals and noted that they were elevated. She wiped a few tears from her eyes and settled to wait, never letting go of his hand.

Helen stared at the vitals monitors and watched his heart beat and oxygen levels rapidly change. She could feel his body heating up beside her. She was worried, but after two hours he had stabilized and was sleeping. She left his side for the first time and went to get her book. She pulled up a chair and continued her waiting game, slightly less worried.

Another three hours and she was beginning to get worried, and then she heard the groan. She grabbed his hand and spoke. "Will, can you hear me?" he nodded once, closing his eyes even more tightly. She smiled before helping him to sit up. He rubbed his face as Helen sat on the bed beside him.

Will took note of everything around him. He could hear perfectly fine; as in all the way to their rooms where the Big Guy was currently hanging their laundry. He opened his eyes and realized that it was all clear; he hadn't put his contacts in, knowing that there was a possibility of sleep. He smiled widely and turned to face Helen who was waiting patiently for him to speak. "Helen, I can see perfectly fine, and I can hear our laundry being hung up in our closets!" He said happily causing her to smile.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one now." She laughed before launching into doctor mode and double checking his vitals and doing the neurological exam. She determined that he was fine and took some blood to study. Those had been the same reactions she had when she had changed.

Back in the lab she made a slide and put it under the microscope. She was pleasantly surprised to find that his blood was showing similarities to hers. She smiled and took notes in his file. He would be with her for a very long time.

**Well there you have it. R&R please **


End file.
